LOS 4 REINOS
by mirechan11
Summary: bueno supongo que este tema estará ya muy gastado pero yo lo intento... espero que os guste, es un sorato, takari... etc. dejad reviews porfavor! una historia medieval, de lucha y algo de magia... os dejo con mi fic.
1. Prólogo: el continente de Rwana

buenas! es la primera vez que me atrevo a publicar algo mío aquí, a parte de un songfic hace algunos días. No sé si os gustará, no soy muy buena, pero qué le vamos a hacer, me gusta escribir ) no creo que la idea sea demasiado original, pero a mí, en un principio, me lo pareció. en fin, dejo de hablar sola y adelante con mi fanfic sólo una última cosa: he modificado un poco las edades porque así es más fácil que sean amigos entre ellos, y me he tomado la libertad de introducir algunos personajes nuevos. 

LOS 4 REINOS

Prólogo: el continente de Rwana

En un continente remoto, de nombre Rwana, existían cuatro reinos situados en los cuatro puntos cardinales. Eran muy diferentes entre sí y más de una vez se habían aliado o traicionado; pero en aquellos tiempos, los reinos no se relacionaban entre sí, ni para bien ni para mal. A los reyes no les gustaban las guerras, y todos sabían que lo mejor sería intentar llegar a un acuerdo entre países. Evidentemente, ir ellos mismos o enviar a los herederos del trono sería imprudente; pero como la misión requería alguien en quien se pudiera confiar, los monarcas decidieron (cada uno por su lado) que sus hijos menores irían, acompañados de un pequeño grupo de guerreros, a pactar con sus vecinos. El lugar de reunión cuando terminaran las negociaciones sería el templo de Jianna, y la manera de comunicarse de aquellos tiempos era traer una caracola mágica a la persona con la que querías hablar, y así se podía negociar mediante hologramas mágicos.

El reino del este, Esthar, estaba gobernado por los Takenouchi, prudentes y sabios; el heredero era aún joven -rondaba los 20 años- pero era listo y bondadoso, además de determinado y fuerte; un buen futuro rey, sin duda. El país era verde, lleno de bosques y cultivos, y también tenía buenos puertos. No eran propensos a la guerra, pero sabían como defenderse y tenían un buen ejército. Su enviada era la hermana menor del príncipe Colm: Sora. Era una chica de 15 años inteligente y hermosa (pelirroja, de melena hasta los hombros, ojos rubí, flaca y más bien alta, siempre vestía ropas cómodas y no acostumbraba a llevar vestidos), pero algo rebelde, cosa que se veía sólo con fijarse sus aficiciones (montar a caballo o a pegaso, luchar... y cualquier cosa que fuese activa). Sin escuchar a razones, había decidido desde pequeña aprender el arte de la espada, y dentro del reino no tenía rival. Incluso había decidio aprender un poco de magia que, combinada con su espada, era mortífera. En Esthar, la magia más usada era la de la luz, pero Sora insistió en aprender también algo de magia de la naturaleza, cosa que, evidentemente, escandalizó a los reyes.  
Fueron los reyes quien escogieron los acompañantes para su hija; en primer lugar, Takeru, un joven mago blanco que aún no había cumplido los 14. Se llevaba muy bien con la princesa y, pese a su juventud, era uno de los mejores magos de la zona; nadie sabía de sus orígenes, pues fue acogido por la Orden de Magia de la Luz, que lo encontraron perdido en un bosque con apenas un año, pero de todos modos era un chico alegre, simpático y amable. Era rubio y pálido, y sus ojos azul cielo rebosaban vitalidad y combinaban perfectamente con las túnicas blancas que solía llevar.  
Después hicieron llamar a Joe, que había sido recién nombrado caballero. Era un joven de 16 años muy formal y amable, y aunque luchaba bien y siempre estaba dispuesto a proteger a su princesa, no era amigo de los peligros y la prudencia era su consejera. Era un chico alto y flacucho (aunque lo disimulaba con armaduras y capas), de pelo azul y ojos negros.  
Sora no deseaba más escolta que ellos dos, pero la reina, preocupada, decidió contratar una mercenaria para que la acompañara. Se trataba de una chica de la edad de la princesa, quizás un año más joven, llamada Arien, segura de si misma, y con razón, pues si alguien podía igualar a Sora en el arte de la espada, ésa era ella. Tenía un pelo verde esmeralda con un mechón a cada lado de la cara, una cola corta encima de la cabeza y una cinta negra en la frente; los ojos eran de un color similar, y una fina cicatriz surcaba su mejilla izquierda desde el pómulo hasta la oreja. Su arma era una espada ancha y pesada y vestía con ropa cómoda y elástica, sin demasiadas protecciones pues no les hacían mucha falta al ser una chica muy veloz. Cuando Sora, algo preocupada por el oficio de Arien, le preguntó si sería leal, ella contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad:  
"Si buscas alguien honesto y piadoso, no soy éste tipo de gente; pero soy más valiente que muchos y fiel como pocos... siempre que pagues, y que luches por una buena causa"  
A Joe, la respuesta no le contentó, pero a la princesa le había caído bien y decidió aceptarla.

En Oesthar, en el oeste, reinaba la familia Ishida. Eran un país fuerte, de llanuras y praderas intermiables, donde se practicaba la magia de la naturaleza, en su mayoría la de la tierra y la del fuego. La hija mayor tenía más de 25 años y ya estaba casada con un noble desde hacía tiempo.  
Los monarcas habían decidido enviar a negociar a su hijo, 10 años menor que la princesa Erina. Tenía 15 años pero aparentaba más: era rubio, de ojos azules, pálido, alto y apuesto, y las ropas militares con el escudo de Oesthar le sentaban realmente bien; le gustaba la libertad y pasear por su reino al galope. Era un jinete excelente y, además, aunque era bastante joven, ya era Paladín de la corte de Oesthar, pues su arte con la lanza y la espada era algo fuera de serie. La guerra no le entusiasmaba, pero luchar por diversión era una acción que hacía a diario: entrenaba, defendía a su pueblo, e incluso se batía en duelo a escondidas de sus padres. No le gustaba demasiado la magia, desconfiaba de ella; pero por otro lado, la religión tampoco le atraía.  
En su caso, también fueron sus padres los que eligieron quién iría con él, pues Yamato (apodado Matt) no era demasiado sociable y sólo trataba con campesinos, que no sabían luchar. La reina recomendó a una sobrina lejana suya, una muchacha de 13 años de buena familia llamada Kari que tenía un buen manejo del arco y que no se quejaba ni por el cansancio ni por el hambre: era muy leal. Tenía pelo (no muy largo) y ojos de color café y era bajita y flaca, pero no por eso débil. Sempre iba muy mudada, aunque cuando partieron, tuvo que elegir un vestuario más cómodo.  
Además, para asegurarse de que el prínipe no correría peligro, también decidieron que un joven mago esperto en los encantamientos de fuego y tierra, Koushiro, más conocido como Izzy, se uniría a la expedición. Izzy rondaba los 14 años pero ya era Maestro de Tierra, y no le faltaba mucho para serlo también de Fuego. Era un chico muy bajito, de pelo rojo de punta y ojos negros, que siempre vestía túnicas anchas y capas de colores vivos. Alguna vez había hablado con el príncipe, y no se llevaban ni bien ni mal. El mago no acostumbrava a decir lo que realmente pensaba pues era muy formal, y su inteligencia era algo fuera de serie.  
Finalmente, y en contra de la voluntad del príncipe (pues no soportaba que le dieran charlas sobre Dios), se les unió una clériga de unos 16 años, del templo de la capital, llamada Ireth. Tenía algunos poderes curativos y, además, llevar una clériga en la expedición era casi siempre una señal de ir en son de paz. Ireth era una chica muy creyente, y había pocas cosas que alteraran su cara de indeferncia o que consiguieran hacerla reír. Tenía la piel pálida y el pelo corto (como la mayoría de clérigas), de un negro brillante. Llevaba una túnica de un blanco puro con bordes dorados y azul cielo, que, como supusieron todos, se ensució en un momento; al final decidieron que ella montaría la mayoría del tiempo en el caballo, con el príncipe.

En el norte estaba el reino de Northar, gobernado por los Yagami. Su país estaba casi siempre nevado, pues los rodeaban las montañas más altas del continente, y esto los había convertido en una raza fuerte y resistente, parecidos a los bárbaros. Northar era una teocracia, pues era el reino que creía más firmamente en los dioses, y sus reyes eran bastante bondadosos dentro de lo que cabe esperar de quien gobierna un país; aunque de todos modos sus soldados solían ser crueles y difíciles de vencer.  
Los reyes tenían un único hijo, Taichi, de 15 años, pero como éste era un buen guerrero y su defensa era difícil de quebrantar, decidieron enviarlo a él. De todos modos, pensaron, no es una guerra, sino un mensaje para pactar una alianza. Y Tai era, en verdad, muy fuerte. Era un chico musculado, que siempre llevaba armaduras potentes y, aunque no era muy rápido, sus ataques con lanza eran mortíferos. Su pelo alborotado y sus ojos, de un color chocolate similar al de su piel, transmitían alegría y vitalidad. Le gustaba luchar y demostrar que era el más fuerte, pero tampoco olvidaba a su pueblo; parecía el heredero perfecto. Además, creía ciegamente en el Dios que se adoraba en el continente de Rwana, y el pueblo lo amaba.  
En su caso, fue el príncipe quien escogió acompañantes; amigos suyos que conocían el arte de la lucha y no eran de mala familia. Por un lado, estaba Daisuke, o, como quería que le llamasen, Davis, un chico de 13 años que era como un hermano menor de Tai, tanto en relación como en aspecto, pues físicamente se parecían muchísimo, y también en su actitud eran similares. Davis era imprudente y solía luchar con hachas, le gustaba el cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque de todos modos, encima de un caballo se movía muy bien, e incluso decían que era de las pocas personas en el continente (entre ellas la princesa Sora, que tenía gran afinidad con los animales) de montar un pegaso, aunque no le gustaba usarlo en la batalla. No llevaba gran armadura, pero su impulsividad le obligava a vestir cota de malla y otras protecciones.  
También pidió a Miyako, con el apodo de Yolei, que le acompañara. La chica tenía 14 años y era una excelente (aunque alocada) maga de la Naturaleza, especialmente usaba hechizos de agua (en los que ya era Maestra) y de aire (que también dominaba muy bien). Quizás era algo hiperactiva y se ponía muy nerviosa con los retos, pero no había nadie menor de 20 años que la igualase en poder mágico en todo Northar. Tenía el pelo largo y violeta, y vestía túnicas chillonas y modernas (modernas en aquella época, claro.  
De todos modos, la reina quería asegurarse de que su hijo estuviese a salvo, así que aconsejó a una joven de la corte, Lunae, de sólo 12 años, que se uniera a él. Era una magnífica adivina y sabía defenderse por sí sola, y pensó que no le iría mal del todo a su hijo saber qué le depararía el futuro. Lunae era una chica decidida e hiperactiva, siempre vestida con ropas de gitana y llevando brazaletes y anillos; su pelo era de un rosa claro y tenía los mechones de delante de las orejas recogidos en trenzas; el resto lo llevaba en cola de caballo.

Finalmente, en el sur estaba Surthar, que gobernaban los Tachikawa. Era, en su mayoría, un enorme desierto, donde para prosperar no se podían dedicar a la agricultura ni la ramadería, y a causa de ello abundaban los mercenarios y bandoleros. El gobierno no era demasiado bueno, simplemente se preocupaban por tener suficiente dinero ellos. Prácticamente renegaban del Dios de Rwana, diciendo que los había maldecido con un país seco i no fértil; y apreciaban la magia negra, asegurando que era la más poderosa. Su ejército era no menos poderoso que los de los otros países. Pero, por mala fortuna, su heredero, el príncipe Dylan tenía una salud delicada y estaba en el lecho de muerte aunque sólo tenía 18 años.  
La menor, Mimi, de 15 años, poseía dotes curativas extraordinarias, pero ni siquiera ella podía ayudar a su hermano. Finalmente, accedió a ser la enviada a negociar (pues le prometieron un buen marido), aunque no era el tipo de cosa que ella haría. No representaba en absoluto a su país: su piel era pálida y fina; su pelo, largo hasta el final de la espalda, castaño y ondulado, estaba muy bien cuidado; quizás únicamente sus ojos color miel recordaban la arena de las dunas. Era toda una princesa: bella, femenina, delicada, caprichosa pero bastante obediente, que deseaba encontrar un buen esposo pronto. No sabía luchar, pero era magnífica curando y con algunas acciones mágicas específicas: iluminar, disipar la niebla... Incluso al marcharse en una misión, no quiso abandonar sus bellos vestidos y, aunque para andar (o cabalgar en el caballo de alguno de sus acompañantes) no podía tener puestas sus mejores galas, se llevó mucha de su ropa para estar radiante delante los otros reyes.  
Los acompañantes que le fueron asignados eran poderosos. Estaba un mago negro, Ken; él era muy amable, pero tuvo que aprender magia negra pues en Surthar no había otra salida. Su pelo era azul y lo llevaba en media-melena, y sus ojos denotaban prudencia e inteligencia. Tenía sólo 13 años pero ya era muy bueno. Solía cubrir su pálida piel con capuchas negras o azul marino, pues era bastante tímido.  
También estaba Cody, que con únicamente 12 años era ya un conocido asesino, silencioso y letal. No lo parecía, pues era un joven sensato e incluso amable, enemigo de las mentiras, pero no tenía otra forma de mantener a su madre y a su viejo abuelo. Llevaba el pelo castanyo cortado en forma de tazón y vestía capas y pantalones holgados, de colores disimulados.  
Finalmente, se les añadió una muchacha llamada Melia, de 14 años. Su inteligencia era conocida en todo el reino y era un magnífica estratega, además de que, en batalla, sabía defenderse sola más o menos bien. Su cabello era rubio e ondulado, y sus ojos verdes contrastaban extrañamente con su piel algo morena; siempre usaba ropas cómodas aunque femeninas, de colores alegres pero sin llegar a ser chillones.

Guiándose por las últimas relaciones que habían tenido, Sora se dirigió a Northar, Tai a Esthar; Matt a Surthar y Mimi a Oesthar. Estos países habían estado aliados tiempo atrás, y aún quedaba una fuerte enemistad entre Esthar y Oesthar, que antaño se habían peleado por las tierras del centro de Rwana, donde se encontraba el templo de Jianna. Actualmente ésas tierras eran libres (apenas unos pocos kilómetros), pero ninguno de los dos reinos había olvidado su odio mutuo...

bueno... aquí se termina el prólogo... supongo que el resto de capítulos serán más largos, pero el prólogo era sólo para introducir los personajes i explicar la situación. Este es mi primer fic de verdad, por lo que supongo que no tendre muchos reviews, pero espero que alguno sí tenga... nos vemos!


	2. Capítulo 1: En el camino

bueno, aquí llega el primer capítulo, a ver que os parece

Capítulo I: En el camino

Unos días más tarde, en cada uno de los reinos se llevaron a cano ceremonias oficiales en las que las caracolas mágicas se entregaron a los cuatro príncipes. Eran unos objetos muy valiosos, cada reino disponía de un o dos pares como mucho, y por eso, en vez de tenerlas en todos los lugares estratégicos del continente, se guardaban en los palacios y se llevaban de un lado a otro cada vez que había que acordar algo. No era demasiado práctico, pero ninguno de los reyes quería perder sus preciadas caracolas, y no habían suficientes para extenderlas por todo Rwana.  
Y finalmente, en el primer día del sexto mes (un día que era considerado de buena suerte), los príncipes y sus acompañantes salieron de las capitales de sus respectivos reinos.

El grupo de Sora atravesaba profundos bosques, que iban cambiando a medida que se acercaban a las zonas más frías. Su viaje no fue especialmente complicado, considerando los peligros que uno se podía encontrar en ése mundo y en ésa época. Las leyendas hablaban de monstruos y otras atrocidades similares, pero lo que en realidad preocupaba a Sora no eran ni los rumores sobre aquellos bosques ni las bestias que vivían en ellos, si no los bandoleros y ladrones que se escondían en las cuevas y detrás de cualquier árbol.  
El único contratiempo que sufrieron dejó a Sora llena de dudas y sospechas. Ocurrió una tarde con niebla y llovizna suave, mientras cruzaban un río; de repente los caballos se pusieron nerviosos y se negaron a continuar. Takeru (también llamado TK) reaccionó con rapidez y creó una bola de luz para disipar parcialmente las nubes bajas. Unas siluetas esperaban a cada extremo de la pasarela, y los contornos de espadas desenvainadas eran bien perceptibles incluso con la escasa visibilidad. Su situación era numéricamente desfavorable, aunque los cuatro fueran excelentes guerreros, se encontraban rodeados y encima de un río de corrientes veloces y rápidos donde era mejor no caer.  
Sora se mantuvo en guardia y llevó subtilmente su mano derecha a su espada, preparada para desenvainarla en cualquier momento, mientras concentraba energía en su interior por si era necesario usar su mediocre magia. Por otro lado, sus "lacayos" se colocaron uno delante y otro detrás, para protegerla, a ella y a la preciada caracola; Joe acariciaba la crin de su fiel caballo -que era el único que parecía un poco tranquilo pues la relación con su amo era estupenda- y también tenía la espada lista; además, TK estaba dejando su emnte en blanco y concentrando grandes cantidades de energía pura en su manos, aunque su poder le permitía hacerlo sin que los otros lo viesen.  
En cambio, una sonrisa irónica curzó la cara de Arien. Sin temor a nada, miró a los dos extremos del puente como si evaluase con quién sería mejor engociar, y finalmente se dirigió hacia adelante. La niebla difuminaba las personas y también ocultaba los susurros que cruzaron la mercenaria y uno de los bandidos, así que no oyeron qué se decían. De todos modos, fue algo favorable, pues los bandidos se retiraron y pudieron proseguir su marcha; de todos modos, seguían escondidos entre los árboles y los observaban atentamente, y Sora logró distinguir una melena alborotada y una cicatriz brillante antes de que la niebla los tragase a todos. Más tarde volvería a ver esa cara.  
Lo más extraño fue que Arien actuaba como si nada de aquello hubiese pasado, no lo mencionaba ni contestaba a las preguntas. Según ella, nunca los habían rodeado los bandoleros, y Sora tampoco insistió porque intuía que su espada era poderosa y le iba bien tenerla a su lado.  
Nada más ocurrió que merezca ser contado, y finalmente la pequeña comitiva atravesó el portón del castillo de Northar, temblando y llenos de esperanza en la negociación, y en encontrar uan confortable habitación.

El príncipe de Northar hizo un viaje similar, aunque a la inversa. Abandonó la calidez de su fortaleza para adentrarse en las heladas montañas y bosques poco espesos de coníferas, aunque el viaje fue también relativamente fácil: sólo un episodio merece la pena de ser contado.  
El tercer día de viaje, cuando aún se encontraban dentro de las fronteras de su reino, se pararon a descansar en una humilde posada. El príncipe Tai no era muy fino -si se tenía en cuanta que era príncipe-, y aunque le gustaba la comodidad, se conformaba con lo que había mientras no tuviese que dormir al aire libre. Pues lo que ocurrió fue que robaron todo el equipaje de Tai y los demás: el armamento de hachas de Davis, los libros de magia de Yolei y el equipo de adivinar el futuro completo (cartas, bola...) de la joven Lunae; sin tener en cuenta la comida, la ropa y prácticamente todo el dinero. El príncipe intentó mantener la calma, pero se veía a la legua que la situación era mala y que estaba pensando en volver atrás a recoger nuevo equipaje. Pero, de todos modos, había cosas difíciles de sustituir, como los valuosos libros de magia, y Yolei estaba al borde de la histeria, andando arriba y abajo y gritando al que se acercase a más de dos metros, fuese su príncipe o el posadero, que a qué esperaban para mobilizar soldados y encontrar a los ladrones. Davis no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la pérdida de sus preciosas hachas, especialmente una que su padre -antiguo general del reino- le había regalado, así que salió enmedio de la nieve a buscar pistas o cualquier cosa, y si veía alguna persona con aspecto de pobre, la agarraba del cuello y la interrogaba hasta que estaba convencido de su inocencia.  
Como los tres estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos, nadie se fijó en que Lunae no estaba hasta que entró por la puerta unas horas después, llena de nieve de cabeza a pies y cargando con todo lo que habían perdido.  
Aunque Tai estuvo media hora haciéndole preguntas, Lunae no soltó media palabra -cosa extraña en ella, pues era más bien una cría hiperactiva e inquieta-, e incluso días después afirmaba que únicamente había encontrado todas sus cosas al lado del camino. De todos modos, pronto dejaron de preguntarle acerca de aquello, aunque la desconfianza aún seguía escondida dentro de sus corazones al flanquear las puertas del palacio de Esthar.

Por su lado, Yamato y sus amigos Izzy, Kari e Ireth, cabalgaron a través de las extensas praderas -Oesthar era el reino más grande-, y aunque la escasa habilidad de las chicas al cabalgar era un problema fácil de solucionar (montaron en el mismo caballo que los chicos), al largo de los días fue un problema aún mayor, pues ambos caballos estaban agotados de trasladar tanto peso y tantas provisiones.  
Así que el sexto día de viaje se pararon cerca de un río y decidieron darse un descanso de una jornada más o menos, y como de costumbre, Ireth se retiró a hacer sus oraciones diarias en solitario. Como Matt tenía un mal presentimiento, propuso que Kari la acompañara, pero la clériga se opuso a la idea con todas sus fuerzas así que, finalmente, dejaron que hiciera lo suyo.  
Lo que ocurrió después fue muy confuso. Era habitual que Ireth no volviese hasta bien entrada la noche así que el resto del equipo se fue a dormir, aunque estaban algo intranquilos. De repente se despertaron al notar unas manos tapándoles las bocas, y sólo alcanzaron a ver decenas de siluetas borrosas antes de perder el conocimiento. Despertaron unas horas más tarde encerrados en una celda, y allí pasaron cuatro largos días, sin apenas comer ni beber. Kari siempre había sido una chica serena y calmada, aunque se la veía preocupada; y aunque intentaba con fuerza parecer tranquila, todos notaban su inquietud, y al ser la más joven del grupo no quería parecer una carga. Por si eso fuese poco, siempre había sido delicada de salud, pero el aire puro y los viajes le iban bien, al contrario que el encierro, así que a medida que las horas pasaban, iba apagándose la luz de sus ojos y aumentando la tos y la fiebre.  
A Izzy le fue más fácil conservar la calma gracias a la disciplina que había recibido en la escuela de magia, pero a causa de su gran inteligencia, no podñia dejar de pensar en el sentido de todo aquello y estaba como ausente, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones, sólo interrumpidas para atender a Kari si se encontraba especialmente mal.  
Matt se estaba comiendo el coco. Había empezado a apreciar a sus compañeros y ahora, por su culpa -eso había supuesto; ya que él era un príncipe, era fácil que él fuese la causa del secuestro- se encontraban encerrados, Kari enferma, Izzy pensativo, e Ireth desaparecida. Por lo que él tampoco habló demasiado en aquellos días.  
La puerta se abrió con un chirrido después del atardecer del cuarto día: Ireth era quién la había abierto.  
No fue muy explícita, sólo explicó que había tenido que negociar pero que la cosa no era muy clara, y que tenían que huir. También les dio de beber, y seguramente el agua llevaba alguna sustancia que los dejó semidormidos para que no se fijasen en el camino que recorrían. Más tarde sólo susurró algo sobre "vuestra propia seguridad" y que "yo tampoco sé llegar hasta allí", y eso fue todo. Matt, Kari -que fue recuperándose gradualmente- e Izzy no sabían qué creerse y qué no, pero dejaron de insistir, pues si querían llevar la paz al continente no podían etsar peleándose entre ellos. Y ésa era su intención, llegar a la paz, y por eso entraron en el palacio de Surthar con la caracola mágica en alto para indicar que venían a negociar... y llenos de arena de cabeza a pies.

Mimi, Ken, Melia y Cody salieron con un poco de retraso, pues el príncipe Dylan pasaba por una época especialmente mala,con una terrible fiebre, y su hermana quiso hacerle lado algunos días. Pero como no podían alargar más la espera antes de negociar, finalmente abandonaron la capital de Surthar y se adentraron en el desierto a lomos de unos animales parecidos a los camellos.  
Su avance era lento, pues Mimi no quería exponerse al sol y exigía descansar muchas horas al día. De todos modos, la presencia de Melia era de agradecer, ya que, además de trazar sus rutas, los planes del día y el repartimiento de provisiones, entre otras cosas, al ser una chica hablaba con frecuencia con Mimi y algunas veces la convencía para que avanzaran más o para que tomasen algún atajo que la joven estratega conocía.  
Fue justamente en uno de esos caminos rápidos y secretos enmedio de dos montañas rocosas que fueron víctimas de una emboscada. Al encontrarse rodeados de escarpadas laderas por derecha e izquierda y por enemigos por delante y por detrás, estaban realmente en un aprieto.  
Mimi no sabía que hacer, se estaba poniendo histérica pero intentaba disimularlo, y terminó por tropezarse con el vestido. No sabía si esconderse o atacar -después se dio cuenta que la segunda opción no podía ser, pues ella sólo era capaz de curar y otras acciones-, y al final decidió ordenar a Melia que trazase una estrategia.  
Cody aún era joven pero fue capaz de disimular su miedo y enseguida dejó claro que confiaba en los planes de la estratega y que obedecería a ciegas; y Ken sólo tuvo que cruzar uan mirada con Melia para decirle que haría lo que fuese necesario, y, si tenía miedo, no le afectaba para nada.  
La joven estratega no mostró demasiado nerviosismo y empezó a dar ódenes -eso sí, educadamente; pero, al parecer, los enemigos predecían todos sus movimientos, como si conociesen el modo en que Melia pensaba i actuaba. Al fin, consiguieron esconderse y más tarde escapar, con sólo rasguños y heridas superficiales, pero el resto del grupo había perdido en parte la confianza en su compañera. Afortunadamente, Ken y Cody eran muy calmados y consiguieron que Mimi no le echase en cara a Melia su torpeza, aunque ellos más bien sospechaban de traición que de ineptitud, pero se lo guardaron para ellos y observaron disimuladamente a la estratega.  
En el mismo día en que Matt llegava al palacio de Surthar -pues ambos grupos se habían visto retrasados-, Mimi y los suyos recibieron una fiesta de bienvenida en la capital de Oesthar, donde todos esperaban que la negociación fuese provechosa y les llevase paz en todo el reino.

Por otro lado, no demasiado lejos, tenía lugar una conspiración. Todo se llevaba en máximo secreto y sólo su jefe conocía su objetivo, pero lo único que se sabía era que los príncipes y las estúpidas negociaciones le eran molestas. Necesitaban disputas, embrollos... y deshacerse de las numerosas bandas de rebeldes. Los cuatro príncipes y sus amigos habían pasado por extrañas experiencias pero¿cuáles eran culpa de los rebeldes? Y... ¿cuáles habían sido intentos de entorpecer su misión¿Habría traidoras entre ellos?  
Únicamente una persona conocía todas las respuestas...

Bueno! Por fin terminé. Soy muuuy lenta, pero es que los exámenes no me dejan vivir (y mis hermanas no dejan libre el ordenador, jeje). Espero que os haya gustado, lamento que tenga que dividirlo todo en 4 partes, pero pronto se encontrarán todos y empezará a haber más diálogo -espero... ' no, en serio- y menos divisiones. El tercer capítulo no sé si podre alargarlo más, ya vere qué puedo hacer... y, bueno, espero que sigan aumentando lois reviews que me hacen muchísima ilusión... y no seáis duros conmigo, que sólo tengo 14 años y aún no escribo demasiado bien.  
Como hay pocos reviews los podré agradecer uno a uno

angelsss (o más bien a su hermana ): lo siento, soy nueva en eso de y no sé cómo hacer que se acepten comentarios anónimos ni nada... lo siento... intentare buscar cómo se hace! Bueno, y en general muchas gracias por todos los elogios y los ánimos que me das! Y, por cierto, a mí también me ancanta el takari, son un pareja monísima  
girl takari 93: bueno también muchas gracias por alabarme!! y respecto a tu pregunta, bueno... ya se verá... puede que sean hermanos y puede que no... ;P y lo mismo pasa con Matt y T.K., ya se verá... ¡me gusta el misterio! (aunque no tardará mucho en desvelarse)  
Kyoko-4ever: otra persona que le ha gustado la idea! Qué suerte bueno te agradezco que em hayas dejado el review (yo también tendría que leerme vuestros fics... ojalá tuviese tiempo...), y la respuetsa a tu pregunta ya la he puesto antes, que aún no puedo decirlo pero creo que tardará unos dos capítulos más o menos a desvelarse... y bueno, espero que me sigas leyendo!  
SkuAg: bueno tsmbién gracias por tus ánimos! Cuando pueda intentare leerme algunos de tus fics (bueno eso va por todas), que parece que están bien! Espero que te guste esta continuación (evidentemente eso va por todo el mundo! jeje)

bueno y aquí me despido! A ver si me pongo las pilas... y escribo más rápido! (Aunque ahora parece que estaré ocupada con un concurso de relatos matemáticos... espero que no me retrase demasiado...) Espero dominar pronto todo este lío de bueno, no domino mucho el inglés (bueno para mi edad la verdad es que bastante xD pero aquí en cataluña se aprende muuuy lentamente) pero espero poder espabilarme.  
nos leemos!  
mirechan11 


	3. Capítulo 2: Pactos

bueno, agradezco los reviews!!! al final los comentaré! sin falta jeje. Bueno aquí va el tercer capítulo, espero que os guste!

Capítulo II: Pactos

Los reyes se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que ellos no eran los únicos que habían tenido la idea de negociar hasta llegar a la paz. Los Yagami acogieron muy bien a Sora y los suyos y les buscaron buenas habitaciones con enormes hogares que les ayudaban a mantener el calor. Por otro lado, en Esthar fue el contrario, les dieron a Tai y los demás las habitaciones más ventiladas para que estuviesen algo frescos.  
Así pues, finalemente empezó el diálogo entre los reyes del norte y del este, aunque no se dejó a los príncipes estar presentes, así como tampoco a sus amigos.  
Además, unos días más tarde, Matt llegó a galope, entre las dunas, al castillo de Surthar... y lo primero que hizo fue bañarse para sacarse la arena de encima. Él y los suyos fueron recibidos con hospitalidad. Y Mimi también estuvo contenta con el servicio del castillo de Oesthar, donde estuvo fresquita y cómoda, sin preocupaciones.  
Y los reyes del sur y del oeste también se dedicaron a pactar durante unas horas, mientras sus hijos disfrutaban ajenos a lo que ésa negociación provocaría.

Sora fue llamada por los reyes de Northar. T.K. y Joe insistieron en acompañarla, y Arien se les unió -pues llevaba tanto tiempo jugando con la nieve que deseaba volver dentro el confortable y cálido palacio-, pero de todas formas no los dejaron oír la conversación por medio de las caracolas entre su princesa y sus reyes (aunque Arien insistiese en que ella no obedecía a ningún rey.  
La princesa se encontró cara a cara con sus padres. Había visto a los reyes de Northar felices, por lo que esperaba ver a sus padres sonriendo, pero, en cambio, tenían un semblante sombrío y los ojos brillantes; quizás habían llorado. Esperó a que hablaran, pues, aunque era una chica impulsiva, optimista y alegre, decidió reprimirse delante de la tristeza de los reyes.  
"Hija..." empezó el rey Takenouchi. "Debes saber que, mientras tú te dirigías a Northar, ocurrió algo, algo que ha influido mucho en nuestras decisiones con la familia Yagami"  
Un tenso silencio se instaló entre ellos, y sólo se oía el leve zumbido de la magia que hacía funcionar la caracola. Sora incitó a su padre a seguir hablando con un movimiento suave de cabeza.  
"Puede que esto sea duro para ti, hija..." suspiró él. "Hace cuatro días hubo una pequeña batalla en nuesras fronteras"  
"¿QUÉ fronteras?" interrumpió Sora, quería saber qué rey los había atacado.  
"Tu padre está hablando" advirtió la reina, y dejó que su esposo siguiera.  
"No lo sabemos con certeza, sólo que podrían venir del este o del sur. Atacaron una patrulla que vigilaba los alrededores del templo de Jianna, que, como ya sabes, no pertenece a ningún rey, pero, de todas formas, por la situación y el tipo de ataque... no fue Northar"  
"Bueno¿y? Desde el principio ya habíamos querido pactar con ellos¿no? Después ya arrearemos a aquellos estúpidos del oeste y a las sucias ratas del desierto. Es bien fácil." Sora habló con decisión, le importaba un comino que aquellos tontos los hubiesen intentado atacar sin avisar ni nada; eran unos cobardes, no se podía hacer nada.  
"El problema es que... tu hermano iba con ésa patrulla"  
Sora se quedó helada.  
"Qué le ha pasado a Colm¿Cómo está¡¡Decid algo!!" se estaba poniendo nerviosa por momentos.  
"Hija mía" susurró la reina. "Debes casarte con el príncipe de Northar, pues eres nuestra heredera. Tu hermano, el prínicpe, ha fallecido ésta mañana a causa de sus heridas"  
Sora simplemente no podía asumirlo. Con el terror pintado en la cara, salió corriendo hasta su dormitorio, se encerró con llave y lloró larga y amargamente sin dejar entrar nadie en la habitación. Sus compañeros, que habían estado montando guardia en la puerta i habían intentado seguirla y detenerla, aún golpeaban la puerta para que abriese, pero ella se negaba. ¿Por qué había muerte su querido hermano mayor? No sabía qué hacer sin él, se llevaban tan bien... él era su mayor ejemplo... y... ¿por qué demonios ahora tendría que casarse con un chico que ni siquiera conocía?

El príncipe Tai asimiló mejor las noticias. Había oído que la princesa era toda una belleza salvaje: pelirroja, valiente y decidida... y eso hacía las cosas más fáciles. De todos modos, como nunca se había enamorado, no le importaba demasiado casarse por acuerdo, y además era una cosa sumamente importante para su reino, cómo se encargó de recordarle Yolei. Por su lado, Davis ya tenía ganas de conocer a Sora pues le habían hablado muy bien de ella, y Lunae empezó a parlotear y a organizar ritos de adivinación para ver qué deparaba el futuro matrimonio, aunque fue interrumpida por Yolei, que se puso a bailar con ella, y ya no volvió a acordarse.  
Pero lo que más influyó en que las reacciones fuesen distintas era otra cosa. Tai no tenía que aceptar de repente que su hermano había muerto y que tenía que ser el heredero; además lo de ser reina no iba mucho con Sora: sí que podía ser responsable y convertir Esthar en un país próspero, pero, aunque sabía hacerlo mejor que nadie, ella prefería dejar éstas cosas para otros y cabalgar por sus bosques o hablar con sus súbditos, que ella ya llamaba amigos.  
Pero ahora ella debería ocuparse para siempre de las tareas reales... no había otra opción.

La princesa Mimi también fue llamada a la sala de diálogo para que el veredicto le fuese comunicado, mientras Ken, Cody y Melia esperaban en el exterior, deseosos de saber si la paz llegaría al continente, en parte gracias a ellos. Igual que los padres de Sora, los reyes de Surthar mostraban una cara triste (o más bien la reina la mostraba, pues la del rey estaba oculta en las sombras), pero la princesa ni siquiera se dio cuenta pues estaba quejándose continuamente de los peligros de un territorio sin alianzas: bandoleros, por ejemplo. Mimi estaba muy mimada, pero finalmente su madre tuvo que decirle con voz firme que se callara -y entonces un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación.  
"Es muy importante, hija" suspiró su madre, que era la que acostumbraba a hablar en ceremonias oficiales mientras el rey sólo se dedicaba a intimidar con sus sombrías miradas. "Es acerca de la negociación"  
"No me digas que al final no habéis podido pactar un buen matrimonio con algún noble..." se decepcionó Mimi; para ella, su mejor ayuda al país era casarse con alguien influyente y ejercer de buena esposa.  
Su padre se levantó y se acercó a la caracola mágica, e, instintivamente, la reina dio un paso atrás para que su marido hablase. "Más bueno de lo que piensas, hija" dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Al ser tú la heredera, vas a casarte con el príncipe Matt y..." aún no había terminado de explicar el plan, a decir verdad, aún quedaba una parte importante, pero Mimi protestó:  
"He oído que el príncipe Matt es guapo y buen luchador pero... ¿cómo que soy la heredera? No me estaréis diciendo..." se le quebró la voz mientras su padre asentía con la cabeza lentamente, se tapó la boca con ambas manos y abrió la puerta de un golpe. Mientras sus pasos por el pasillo y sus sollozos por el príncipe Dylan aún resonaban en la sala de negociaciones, los reyes siguieron hablando.  
"Crees que estará bien?" preguntó preocupada la reina.  
"Seguro. Sus amigos han ido a hablar con ella, ya la consolarán." respondió su marido, con la cabeza en otros asuntos. "Lo que me tiene preocupado es que no sepa lo que aún no le hemos dicho del plan"  
"Mejor así" sentenció la mujer. "Recuerda que pronto partirá al templo de Jianna para hablar con los otrs tres príncipes... y no sé si es bueno que Esthar y Northar lo sepan todo. Ya se lo contaremos más tarde... aunque antes, lo acordaremos con los reyes de Oesthar" y así, llamaron a los padres de Matt y prepararon su conversación con el príncipe.  
Y así, los reyes de Oesthar tuvieron una conversación con su hijo que ya habían ensayado. No fueron muy explícitos, sólo le dijeron que habían preparado un matrimonio para él, la nueva heredera de Surthar. Matt no tenía que aceptar la muerte de un hermano, pero de todas formas la idea del matrimonio no le gustaba, pues él, al ser menor, siempre se había escapado a cabalgar en los pastizales y observar la naturaleza. De todos modos, sabía perfectamente que la negación a casarse no le serviría de nada, aparte de llevarse alguna que otra regañina, así que asintió en silencio, sin mostrar demasiado ánimo, y después quiso irse lentamente hacia su habitación. Nada más abrirla puerta, Izzy Y Kari se le lanzaron encima acosándolo a preguntas, y Arien manifestó también su preocupación por la cara inexpresiva de Matt. Éste sonrió... por fin tenía buenos amigos.

Un par de días después de recibir las malas noticias, Sora se dirigió al templo de Jianna. Era un lugar venerado por los 4 países, incluso para los de Surthar, que ya no creían en Dios sino en la magia negra; pues los territorios del templo eran independientes y todo era controlado por los monjes: política, comercio... A la pelirroja le gustaba la nieve, pero de todos modos se alegró de abandonar Northar pues allí le estaban siempre encima -los rumores de la boda se habían extendido un poco y todo el mundo quería conocerla-, y así volvió al sendero y puso rumbo al famoso templo. Al igual que los otros tres príncipes, tuvo un viaje muy diferente al anterior, sin ningún tipo de contratiempo.  
Sora disfrutaba de unos momentos de libertad que seguramente no tardarían en terminar, mientras Joe no cesaba de parlotear sobre obligaciones reales y asuntos de gobierno. Arien y T.K. iban por su lado, charlando animadamente de temas intrascendentes mientras el chico practicaba magia y la chica blandía su espada con energía; cuando no hacían eso, estaban agobiando a Sora para que hablase o entrenase con ellos, o inventando historias de seres mágicos, como si nada les preocupase.  
Matt estaba algo melancólico mientras atravesaba a gran velocidad las dunas del desierto durante sus largos paseos al atardecer, y también cuando viajaban al trote durante el día, mientras sus amigos intentaban animarle por todos los medios. Arien ya no los abandonaba tanto para ir a rezar y les explicaba grandes acontecimientos históricos que eran muy interesantes de oír; Kari, ya totalmente recuperada de su enfermedad, solía cazarles algo bueno para comer y siempre entablaba divertidas conversaciones con Izzy mientras él hacía crecer las llamas de la hoguera con susurros, o llevaba a cabo otros fascinantes trucos.  
El príncipe Tai se dedicaba la mayor parte del día, estuviesen viajando o no, a alardear de sus dotes de guerrero y de conquistador, mientras Davis se reía de él a carcajadas y las chicas intentaban contenerse para no hacer lo mismo. Cada noche solía haber un combate amistoso entre los dos chicos, y Lunae siempre acertaba quién sería el vencedor de la noche mientras Yolei intentaba hacer trampas con repentinos golpes de viento o lluvias torrenciales que no duraban ni dos minutos. Aunque, de todos modos, siempre pasaba algo y finalmente la predicción se cumplía.  
Y el grupo de Mimi avanzaba lento pero seguro, mientras la princesa -dentro de un carruaje- no cesaba de preguntar si se la veía bien: pelo perfecto, pálida, buen tipo... no quería que el viaje cambiase su perfecta apariencia. Ken, tan silencioso como siempre, iba por su lado practicando la magia negra, que era prácticamente la razón de su vida; en cambio Cody se llevaba muy bien con Melia y se pasaban los días intercambiando tácticas de ataque y técnicas efectivas.  
El grupo que llegó primero fue el de Matt, y él restó en una sala del templo esperando, mientras sus compañeros fueron de caza y a inspeccionar el terreno. Unas horas más tarde, Sora y los suyos ya veían las puertas del templo de Jianna.  
"Chicos, si no os importa, entraré yo primero." sugirió. "Cazad algo y vigilad que todo está correcto, y a ver si llegan los otros príncipes, o si ya han llegado." traspasó las puertas con la vista al frente, y aunque no situó la mano en la empuñadura de la espada, pues aquello era una negociación pacífica, quiso dejar claro que a ella no le iba a tomar el pelo ningún miembro de la realeza. Al entrar en la sala, sólo vió a un chico.  
"La princesa Sora de Oesthar, quizás?" preguntó él, visiblemente sorprendido, quizás al apreciar la belleza de la chica, pues siempre le habían dicho que era algo rebelde y no la imaginaba tan guapa.  
"Sí, pero¿cómo lo sabéis?" inquirió a su vez la chica. Ni ella ni los otros príncipes eran muy conocidos en otros países.  
El chico sonrió, se inclinó un poco y respondió:  
"Ni siquiera unas ropas de mercenaria pueden ocultar el perfume de una flor, princesa"  
Perfecto se dijo Sora con ironía. Guapo, y lo que quieras, pero un poco demasiado cursi... aunque el cumplido no ha estado mal Aunque quiso ocultarlo, se sonrojó levemente.  
"Sí, eso es lo que a mis maestros les habría gustado que contestase... aunque eso sea verdad, no es mi estilo de hablar. Simplemente he oído rumores de su belleza..." soltó una risa. "¿Veis? Ya lo he vuelto a hacer... mis padres estarían orgullosos"  
A Sora le pareció encantador y divertido, así que, tras unas risas y alguna que otra conversación sobre caballos y otros temas poco importantes, preguntó con interés:  
"Así¿sois el príncipre de Northar"  
"No..." el semblante de Matt se entristeció. "Soy el príncipe de Oesthar... y me han hecho venir aquí para conocer a mi futura esposa, la princesa de Surthar."

Ufff!! Esta vez he tardado más de lo normal... estoy llena de exámenes, y pronto hará 2 semanas... no sé de dónde sacan tantas materias '' pero bueno, finalmente estoy aquí con el tercer capítulo. En el próximo, se van a encontrar T.K. y Kari!!! Y además seguirá la conversación de Matt y Sora, entrarán en escena el resto de príncipes... bueno, y mucho más Suerte que lo he terminado hoy, porque aún puedo decir que tengo 14 años y que no seáis duros con mi forma de escribir... sí¡mañana cumplo los 15! jeje ya tengo ganas. Bueno, paso a comentar los nuevos reviews ) aún puedo hacerlo de uno en uno

leremychan: muchas gracias y me alegro que te esté gustando! siento haber tardado tanto en escribir de nuevo... y bueno, lo iré siguiendo tan rápido como pueda y tranquila porque estará lleno de Sorato y Takari!! (principalmente, después habrá otras más ;P)  
lulyua: tambien gracias x leerme ) spero que estés contenta con el siguiente capítulo pues por fin T.K: y Kari se van a conocer!!! bueno, espero que me sigas leyendo y gracias x el review!  
Kyoko-4ever: hola de nuevo! siento no haber podido usar tus ideas pues ésto es una cosa que ya está planeada, pero me gusta que la gente dé idas porque quizás saldrá alguna buena propuesta bueno y por fin empiezan a encontrase, en el capítulo que viene todos se conocerán a todos y pasarán muuchas cosas... y bueno yo hago lo que pudo con el fic TT jeje y me alegro que vayas sospechando y haciendo hipótesis, y así metiendote mas en la historia! ;P girl takari 93: me alegro que me hayas comentado otra vez! bueno creo que en proximo capitulo vas a estar feliz porque el asunto de los hermanos quedará bastante aclarado, y además habrá takari!! ;P espero que em sigas leyendo!

bueno y espero tener pronto más tiempo y así leerme vuestros fics y dejaros reviews... bueno seguiré haciendo lo que pueda!  
una "casi-quinceañera" XD mirechan11 


End file.
